


dark

by rep_poetry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, I got my heart broken so here we are, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rep_poetry/pseuds/rep_poetry





	dark

The worlds so dark  
And my mind is too  
I cant see anything  
Cause you broke my heart

I thought I could trust you   
But that was a lie  
You hurt me so badly   
And what was your prize 

The worlds so dark  
And my mind is too  
I cant feel anything   
And its all because of you

Why did you kick me  
While i was down  
You could have left me   
But you wanted to see me drown

Did you enjoy it  
Seeing me break  
Did you love it  
When you took down my walls  
Did you ever even love me at all?


End file.
